Fireworks!
by SC4RLETFEAR
Summary: A new year means a new beginning, so when the guild was busy preparing for the countdown for a new year, will that one decision Lucy make give her a successful romantic new beginning or will it turn out as a failure? One shot!


**2015 is coming so this idea just randomly came up. Enjoy! Review! ^^**

* * *

**_Fireworks!_**

Everyone in the infamous guild were scurrying about, putting up decorations messily everywhere that were likely to end up in tatters in the middle of preparations. A mouth-watering aroma could be smelled in the guild hall, taking over the minds of the hungry mages who were trying to discipline themselves from pretending to help out in the kitchen. Taste testing? You mean gobbling up all the food available.

However this particular salmon-haired boy was merely sitting at the table, his head resting lazily on the wood with drool coming out from his mouth. It was obviously an unsightly appearance but everyone was already used to it and too busy to care.

"Natsu," A feminine voice called out while the boy was still resting lifeless on the table. "Stop slacking off and get to work!" A towel casually landed on him and it was for a few seconds then the boy decided to open his eyes and lazily grabbed the towel.

Natsu looked up to see his teammate huffing at him with an annoyed face. "Waddya want, Lucy..." He trailed off, clearly having no energy left.

"What I want is for you to wipe away that disgusting pool of drool and get back to work!" She groaned as she folded her arms. "What is wrong with you?"

Natsu ignored her annoyed grumbles and continued lying on the table. With no answer given, Lucy turned to the blue cat who was happily slacking away, munching on a fish.

Seeing Lucy's terrifying stare landing upon him, Happy immediately gulped down the remains and stood up with an "Aye!". "Natsu has been like that ever since that smell of food came drifting through the hall," He answered for his companion. "And Mirajane's in the kitchen."

"In short, he's hungry?" Lucy raised a brow. With Mirajane in the kitchen, no human could possibly go ahead and help themselves to the food, or even try to "test" it.

"Aye!" Happy then flew away, probably trying to join Charle and Wendy in their preparations.

Natsu stirred a little, before finally slowly getting up from the table. "I don't get it," He mumbled. "What is everyone celebrating for?"

Lucy almost facepalmed herself. "It's for the New Year party, idiot." She answered. "Now get up and let's get working already."

"Don't wanna."

"Just come already. Everyone's working hard."

"Nah, too lazy."

"I got fireworks."

"Let's go! I'm fired up!" Natsu leaped up from the chair and got dragged away before he could even spew fire in the guild hall in excitement.

* * *

Lucy led her teammate to the isolated area just behind the guild. Small blocks of fireworks were set on the ground together with a pack of smaller hand held fireworks. Upon seeing them, Natsu excitedly started lighting up the fireworks, only to be stopped by Lucy.

"Wait till the new year comes," she chided and gave him the smaller packs. "If you want, we can play with these first!" She smiled.

"Yahoo! This New Year thing sounds fun!" Natsu threw a fist in the air and began lighting up the fireworks with his magic.

Lucy watched in pure fascination as the fireworks began spewing out in front of her, lighting up the already dark area they were in. It looked beautiful, just like always. But somehow the firework Natsu lit looked much more beautiful than any other.

Her heart thumped as her eyes shifted from her fireworks to Natsu, who was lighting up more and gobbling down the sparks. He pounced around, as if he was a child who just saw the real life superhero before him.

"Natsu," Lucy began. "You've never seen fireworks before?" She asked curiously, wondering at his reaction to them.

The salmon haired boy turned to his best friend and grinned. "I did, but somehow the fireworks here are the best!" This made Lucy smiled, nodding at him in agreement.

"Maybe because I'm with you!" Natsu continued with his signature grin.

Her heart skipped a beat, then another, then another, then-you get the idea. She blushed at his words and she silently thank God that the firework in her hand died out so that Natsu couldn't see her face.

"W-What makes you think so?" Lucy asked him, quietly chiding herself not to be so bold.

Natsu stopped his silly antics and looked at her, before looking at his fireworks. "I dunno," He said casually. "But everything is always better and much more fun when I'm with you!"

As his fireworks died out, he headed back to Lucy to throw them away with hers. Lucy, whose heart couldn't stop beating normally for once and slow down her breathing, stepped slightly away from him so as to hide her face. Not that he could see much in the darkness anyway.

"Well, if it was Gray or Erza here I bet you'd have much more fun too, right?" Lucy spluttered out and screamed at herself internally. _JUST WHAT CAME OVER ME?!_ she scolded herself.

Natsu looked at his comrade in confusion. "Huh? What are you saying?" He said. "If it was Gray I'd punch the living daylights outta him and if it's Erza...I don't wanna think about it..."

Lucy was about to say something, something that was surely going to be "What if it's Lisanna?" or something similar. But thank the heavens, oh dear heavens, that Natsu beat her to the punch.

"But with Lucy, it's ten times better! I like being with you!" He smiled so childishly which made Lucy almost jump up in surprise. _If he were a little child I'd kidnap him already!_ She yelled in her head.

"I-I see," She managed to say while keeping her composure. It was so unfair, unfair that Natsu could say his feelings with ease while she had to keep everything to herself and be careful not to splutter out any sort of confession to him. But it's not as if he'd get it anyway.

But the mood was so comfortable and if Natsu were a normal guy in a shoujo manga, his words would be as though he felt the same towards her! A part of Lucy kept cheering for her to confess, yet her stubborness just kept getting in the way. Just what should she do?

From a far distance, a voice shouted out to them. "Oi Lucy! Natsu! Time to set off the fireworks already!"

It was already five minutes to twelve and the new year excitement just somehow didn't get to her. She was more focused on her feelings and her urge to confess. Tons of what ifs and scenarios kept popping in her mind, hindering her from take a step forward.

_Maybe I like the way we are now?_ She thought to herself carefully. Just what if Natsu got what she was confessing and their relationship become distant? She wouldn't want that!

Her dilemma was shrouding her thoughts and she snapped back to reality as Natsu let out a cheer and the countdown began. The anticipation for the new year came flooding to her, together with her firm decision. As Natsu prepared to light up the fireworks into the sky and the huge voices of the people in Magnolia came resounding, Lucy took a step forward closer and clenched her fist.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The fireworks came shooting out to the sky with huge explosions and illuminated the entire town of Magnolia. Every townsfolk watched in amazement and cheered at the beginning of a new year.

Meanwhile, Lucy was watching the same fireworks while standing beside Natsu, who was uncharacteristically silent as well. Her eyes averted to his face, which was filled with pure amazement. She then faced back to the bursting fireworks, opening her mouth in her utmost courage.

"I like you."

Her voice was soft and trembling, yet loud enough for the sensitive ears of Natsu to pick up. Her heart thumped wildly, as if it was at the same speed the speed of light. She didn't even know whether she needed a clear answer from him; her mind was already clouded with embarrassment. It was as though she could faint any moment.

Yet Natsu turned to her with an expression she couldn't quite make it out. He leaned in to her, his face dangerously close to hers. _Is this it? Is this going to happen?_ She thought nervously as her hand trembled and various images she saw in those shoujo manga began popping out. _My first kiss!_ She screamed internally.

Natsu opened his mouth, saying something. Lucy listened especially intently and her breath hitched when she heard his voice.

"Me too," He said.

_It couldn't be, right? It's impossible!_

She could almost feel her tears coming out in happiness and her face was already all smiles. Before she could react, Natsu's hand slowly wrapped itself around hers, causing the poor blonde to feel electricity running through her veins.

"N-Natsu..." She managed to say and her face was already in fifty shades of red.

His hand tightened on hers and he let out a huge smile. "Me too!" He repeated again. "I like fireworks too!"

_Eh?_

"So let's go light up more!" Natsu chuckled as he dragged Lucy along.

Little did he know that Lucy's face immediately went blank in shock and her heart rate decreased dramatically. "Is he even human?" she asked herself. "Hey, someone, tell me!"

_Is this even real? How can someone be so dense? Can I summon Virgo for the ground to swallow me?_ Her blessed thoughts were now flooded with regrets and pleas for her to die right at that moment. The year had just started and she already felt so down. So much for "new beginnings".

But as she watched Natsu happily lighting up fireworks, her slight frown turned into a small smile. _Maybe_, she thought quietly, _maybe this isn't so bad after all_.

* * *

**Did you expect that? Or nah? :P Review please!**


End file.
